Dark Secrets: As The Frost Settles
by Forever A Writer
Summary: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.
1. Sisters

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

**StoneClan**

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes

Deputy: Tigerlight - skinny brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Harepaw - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalpaw - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Stripepaw - dark gray tabby tom

Queens:

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Frostkit - pretty white she-cat, Willowkit - dark gray tabby she-cat)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eyes

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw

**RainClan**

Leader: Waterstar - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Silverfur - silver tom

Medicine Cat: Quailfeather - pale tabby tom with orange eyes

Warriors:

Sandleg - ginger she-cat with darker legs

Fishtail - gray tom with stubby tail

Rosepool - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Stoneclaw - big, gray tabby tom

Cloudfoot - white tom with big paws

Ashwhisker - gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Tallpaw - white tom with green eyes

Skypaw - silver tabby she-cat

Queens:

Dawnstripe - pale brown tabby she-cat (Kits: Onekit - pale tabby she-cat)

Elders:

Scarnose - black tom with scared nose

Wishpelt - brown tabby she-cat

**RunningClan**

Leader: Birdstar - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Robinwing - ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Softpool - pretty cream she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Ravenpelt - dark gray tom

Redfoot - white tom with red paws

Poppyheart - brown tabby she-cat

Windfur - white tom with blue eyes

Speckleface - brown, speckled tom

Squirrelstripe - ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Sootpaw - gray tom with blue eyes

Longpaw - long legged tabby she-cat

Queens:

Blackwing - black she-cat with green eyes (Kits: Smallkit - white tom, Birchkit - brown tabby tom, Starkit - black she-cat)

Spiderfang - brown she-cat

Elders:

Coldheart - gray tabby tom

Dewwhisker - cream she-cat

* * *

**Sisters**

As the sun broke through the bramble den, Willowkit grumbled with aggravation. It seemed as if she had just fallen asleep. The sun shouldn't have been raising this soon. The tabby she-cat flicked her tail, covering her eye with it to block the sunlight out. She wanted to go back to her dream, the one where she was a warrior, running through the forest with her sister close behind, the both of them laughing and giggling as the long grass tickled their whiskers. Willowkit's nose twitched as she began to lull herself back to sleep with the pleasant dream, but she was pulled back to the day from a sharp bite on her ear.

"Wake up," Frostkit squeaked, pulling on her sister's ear. Willowkit yelped as her sister pulled again and flipped to her side, pushing the white she-cat away. "Willowkit, wake up! Come on, today's the day Nightpaw said he'd show us some hunting moves!"

At the mention of the handsome tom's name, Willowkit's eyes flew open, blinking rapidly to get use to the sudden sunlight in the den. Her mother was still asleep, her side raising and falling with gentle breaths. Frostkit giggled, closing her pretty blue eyes as she trotted out of the den. Willowkit sprung up, following quickly. She nudged her sister before running to the great willow tree that stood in the middle of the camp. It's mighty branches rose high above the camp, shading the cats and their dens. Willowkit followed the shadow of the branches on the ground, taking careful paws steps as Frostkit jumps from one patch of sunlight to the next. The two sisters laughed as they raced across the dirt, only to begin pouncing on each other and ruling around. Willowkit tugged on the white cats ear as Frostkit pushed her paw into Wilowkit's face.

"If you want to catch prey," a voice called out from behind them, "I'd suggest using a different technique."

"Nightpaw!" The sisters cheered, turning around to face the black tom.

"Good morning," Nightpaw purred, sitting and curling his tail around his paws. His orange eyes were filled with amusement as he watched the two quickly shake the dust from their pelts. "How was your night sleep?"

"Great!" Frostkit chirped, her tail flicking happily. "I had a dream that I was the Leader! Do you think that could happen, Nightpaw?"

"Who knows. Willowkit?"

"Oh," she said, looking to the side to see Wormfur walk out of his den, "I don't know. I feel like I went to sleep only moments ago."

"Well, then you should nap later," Nightpaw purred with amusement. Willowkit nodded and Frostkit began going off on how excited she was to become an apprentice. Tomorrow was their big day, and two would finally move out of the nursery and into the apprentice's den. Willowkit was excited to see who her mentor would be. The warriors were all nice, and Willowkit just wanted tomorrow to come already. She looked over her shoulder to the warrior's den as it rustled and Brightface came out. The white-and-ginger she-cat stretched, yawning as she woke up. She blinked her yellow eyes to get rid of her tiredness before nodding to Nightpaw and going to the fresh-kill pile.

"Are you two ready to learn?" Nightpaw asked suddenly, flicking Willowkit's ear to catch her attention.

"Yes please!"

Nightpaw chuckled and then went on to tell them how to hunt. He crouched down, mimicking the way they'd do so when hunting. Willowkit stuck her tongue out as she crouched, copying him. Frostkit giggled and swatted at her sisters tail before crouching as well, stalking forward a few steps. Nightpaw corrected her, flicking her tail with his to tell her to lay it flat so the prey wouldn't see it. He purred happily when she did so and then looked to Willowkit, praising her.

"Teaching my kits already, Nightpaw?" A gruff voice came from the side and all three young cats looked to see Lightningstar walking over, his pelt as bright as fire as the sun shone on it.

"Lightningstar!" Frostkit purred, running to her father and wrapping herself around his legs. "Nightpaw was teaching us how to hunt! Of course, he learned it from the best, though. That's you!"

Lightingstar purred with amusement and licked his daughters ear before looking back towards his apprentice. "Nightpaw, care to go on a hunting trip with me?"

"Sure thing!" Nightpaw sprang up, flicking his tail to the two she-cats as him and the leader made their way out of camp. "Bye Frostkit! Bye Willowkit!"

"Bye Nightpaw!" Frostkit looked after the tom with stars in her eyes, purring loudly. "I think I'm in love, Willowkit."

"Ew, gross," Willowkit scrunched her noise up, nudging her sister with her shoulder, "Save all that lovey-dovey mouse dung for later. Come on, let's go see if Wormfur needs help."

"But that's boring." The small she-cat whined, tackling her sister down and going limp on top of her so she couldn't move. "What, do you want to be the next medicine cat or something?"

"No, not even a little! All the smells in his den make my nose itch." As if to prove her point, Willowkit sneeze and twitched her whiskers. Frostkit giggled and nuzzled her sister.

"Okay, _Sneeze_kit. I guess we can go."

"Hey! If I'm Sneezekit, then you're Snorekit."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Willowkit, Frostkit, what are you two doing?!" Hissed their mother from the nursery. The two looked over with wide eyes at the pretty she-cat who's fur was bristling with aggravation. "You two are covered in dust!" Darkflower trotted over, licking both of their heads roughly. "That is no way for you two to look, especially if you're to be apprentices tomorrow!"

"Darkflower, we were just play!" Willowkit whined, slouching as her mother began to throughly lick her fur clean of dirt and dust.

"No more of that! I want you two to rest up! I heard you playing late last night, you must be exhausted."

"I'm hungry, though." Frostkit nudged her way between the she-cats paws, looking up to her mother with her wide, beautiful blue eyes. "Can Willowkit and I eat something first?"

Darkflower sighed and nodded, turning and going back to the den as her kits ran off to the fresh-kill pile. They nosed through the kills, Frostkit curling her tail in disgust when Willowkit suggested sharing a squirrel. The two settled on a mouse, digging in right away. The two finished their meal as the camp began to wake up. Brightface met Longfur in the middle of the camp, the two waiting for Longfur's apprentice, Stripepaw, before going on a boarder patrol. Tigerlight, the deputy, was sitting at the mouth of Lightningstar's den, chatting with Wormfur who had come out of his den early. The older, naked tom was hunched over, ears flicking as he listened to the tabby, but his eyes were trained on the two kits who shared a mouse.

"Wormfur, are you even listening?" Tigerlight hissed, glaring at the tom.

"Yes, yes. I'll make the bundle of traveling herbs for Lightningstar." Wormfur grunted, flicking his boney tail around. "I'm focused on something lee at the moment."

Tigerlight looked at the tom, then to the kits who had now finished their meal and were batting the mouse tail back and forth. "Ah, yes. Darkflower's kits. They're going to be apprentices soon. What about them? Do you want one to be your apprentice?"

"No, no. It's nothing you need to worry about." Wormfur wheezed as he stood up, stretching and grumbling as his bones cracked. "Tell Lightningstar to come to my den later. I'll have the herbs ready. Also, I need to go out soon to get some more poppy seeds."

"Will do." Tigerlight nodded to the tom before standing up and joining the rest of the warriors who were standing outside of their den to tell them their duties for the day.

"Willowkit! Frostkit! Come along now!" Darkflower called from the den. "If you too listen, I'll let you visit Badfang and Losteye later."

"Yay! Come on Frostkit!" Willowkit bounded across the clearing to the den, giggling as Frotkit tackled her into the nest. The two kits curled up and dozed of gently, tired out from playing and learning. Darkflower sighed and sat down, grooming herself. She watched as Petalpaw and Harepaw bounded out of their dens, the two young apprentices giggling as they went to their mentors. Ringtail flicked Petalpaw's ear with his striped tail before nodding to the freshkill pile. The gray and brown she-cat trotted over to it, grabbed a robin, and then made her way to the nursery.

"For you and the kits, Darkflower!" The she-cat purred, her tail flicking happily.

"Thank you. The kits ate, but this will be just fine for me." Darkflower accepted the robin and began to pluck the fathers out as Petalpaw went back to her mentor. Darkflower quickly finished her meal before stuffing the feathers to the side. She waited for a while longer, sitting at the lip of the den as her kits slept. When Lightningstar returned, two mice hanging from his jaw and a blackbird in Nightpaw's, she flicked her tail at him. The orange tom dropped his kill in the pile, let his apprentice go off, and then walked over to her. "I want Tigerlight to be Frostkit's mentor."

"What?" Lightningstar was was taken back by his mates words. "But, I was going to make Feverhead-"

"Tigerlight. I want out kit to be taught by one of the best."

"What about Willowkit."

Darkflower looked over to the she-cat, eyes eyes icy and unemotional. Lightningstar knew his mate did not like Willowkit as much as Frostkit. The she-cat looked too much like Darkflower's brother, whom betrayed the clan and ran away. Willowclaw, his name was. Darkflower scoffed, telling him to pick whomever he wished before licking his ear gently and turning around to go back into the den.


	2. Apprentice

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

**Apprentice**

Willowkit woke from the chilling nightmare with a start, her eyes wide and her heart racing. The moonlight spilled in through the cracks in the top of the bramble den, dancing across the dirt ground. She pushed herself up, looking around to see Darkflower curled around Frostkit, asleep. Willowkit yawned, stretching before walking out of the den. The camp was quiet at night, everyone asleep. She could hear the sound of crickets from out in the forest. A moth buzzed past her and she blinked her wide, orange eyes at it before swatting it away and walking over to the willow tree. She sat at the base, looking up at the tall branches. If she were bigger, it'd be easy for her to jump up and lay in it. Maybe when she was a warrior, she'd jump up to take a nap sometime. Willowkit purred at the thought.

"What are you doing up?"

Willowkit jumped, her fur bristling as she turned around. Nightpaw stood there, curious orange eyes looking at her. They flashed in the moonlight, his pupils wide. Willowkit licked her pelt down with embarrassment, murmuring about how she couldn't sleep. Nightpaw nodded and sat next to her, looking up at the tree.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked, tail flicking to scare the bugs away.

"I guess," Willowkit shrugged, digging her claws into the ground. "I'm excited to see who my mentor will be."

"Is that it?"

Willowkit shrugged again, yawning. Nightpaw purred and leaned down, licking her ear. "Go get some rest, Willowkit. I'll see you tomorrow. And save you a nest in the den."

"Thanks." Willowkit purred happily and stood up, trotting back to her den. She laid in the nest, watching as Nightpaw continued to sit under the tree for a few minutes before walking back to his den. She closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep and away from the nightmares.

The next time she woke, her sister was gently licking her ear. Willowkit pushed her away as she rolled up to sit, yawning. Frostkit purred happily, her white pelt already groomed and cleaned by their mother. Darkflower, though, was no longer in the den, but across the clearing and chatting happily with Tigerlight. Willowkit shook her pelt out, some pieces of moss falling from it. She began to clean herself as Frostkit talked about Nightpaw and how the tom said he saved a nest for her in the den. Willowkit purred and hummed as her sister spoke, concentrating on cleaning her pelt out rather then her sisters gossiping.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey," Lightingstar's voice came from outside of the den, "gather here beneath the Talltree for a Clan meeting."

Willowkit and Frostkit bounded out of their den, stopping in front of the willow tree where Lightningstar was perched up high. His orange eyes glowed with power from the sunlight that leaked through the branches. Darkflower sat next to the kits, her tail curling happily. As the rest of the clan settled, Willowkit caught the sight of Wormfur from the corner of her eye. She turned to see them tom sitting outside of his den, blank, blue eyes watching.

"Frsotkit," Lightningstar bellowed, looking down at the white she-cat. She jumped up and in front of the tree, looking up at her father. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerlight. I hope Tigerlight will pass down all he knows on to you."

The tabby tom walked forward, purring happily at Frostpaw before touching noses with her. The two stepped off to the side, Frostpaw's tail flicking around happily as she sat next to the deputy. Willowkit purred happily for her sister. It was an honor to be the apprentice of the deputy.

"Willowkit," Lightningstar said, affection lacing his voice as he watched his daughter perk up and scramble forward. Her bright, orange eyes reminded him of himself, but the familiar pattern of her pelt and the her built reminded him all too much of his mates brother.

Willowclaw was a weak, little thing when he was a kit. Lightningstar remembered that day because he was rushed out with his mentor to go find some herbs for his mates mother. But, as he grew up, Willowclaw became stronger, fitter. He was one of the best hunters in the Clan, along with one of the best fighters. he was loved by the clan, and was even thought to be the next deputy when the time came. Only, he revealed secrets to one of the other clans, RainClan, become a traitor to his friends and families. He was then exiled from the camp, and Lightningstar took his place as the next deputy.

"Willowkit," Lightningstar said again, storing the memories away to continue on with the ceremony, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Your mentor will be Brightface. I hope Brightface will pass down all she knows on to you."

Wilowpaw turned to the pretty ginger-and-white she-cat, eyes wide. Such a young warrior. Willowpaw remembers her warriors ceremony a few moons ago. But, she was qualified. Brightface smiled gently as she lowered her head to touch noses with her new apprentice. Willowpaw purred happily as they walked off, sitting down together. Willowpaw was too excited, ignoring her father as he ended the clan meeting. She didn't feel really any different, only that her name had changed and it was official that she was an apprentice of StoneClan.

"Willowpaw!" Nightpaw called from across the clearing once the cats had begun to disperse back to their daily duties. Willowpaw looked up to her mentor, who nodded for her to go along, before bounding over to the black tom. "So, happy with your mentor?"

"Yes! Brightface is going to be a great mentor!" She purred happily, the tip of her tail curling happily.

"Nightpaw!" The two looked to see Petalpaw and Harepaw running over, Frostpaw on their heels. Willowpaw smiled at her sister, who purred and then pushed past the other two apprentices to Nightpaw, blue eyes wide and shining. "Tigerlight's my mentor! That mean's we probably get to go on a lot of patrols together!"

"That'll be fun," Nightpaw chuckled, flicking her ear with his tail.

"Oh, do you two wanna see your nests?" Petalpaw offered, nudging into Willowpaw gently before walking over to the apprentices den. The bramble den was small, and it led to a hollowed out area in the dirt. Six moss nest were laid out, and one was taken. A dark gray, tabby tom was sleeping in it. Stripepaw. Nightpaw walked over to his brother, purring affectionately.

"Stripepaw was on the night patrol," Petalpaw whispered, weaving through the den to the two nests in the back. She flicked her tail to them and Frostpaw instantly went to the one closest to the other apprentice. Willowpaw smiled at her sister, stepping onto the nest that was nearest to the wall of the den. The moss was soft and new under her paws and she purred happily.

"Oh, Willowpaw," Harepaw said, the brown tom's head popping into the entrance of the den, "Brightface said she wanted you!"

Willowpaw moved past the other quickly and out of the den, spotting her mentor sitting near the freshkill pile with Longfur. She trotted over to the two young warriors, greeting her new mentor with a purr.

"We're going to go out and look at the territory," Brightface smiled, before nudging a mouse to the young she-cat, "I wanted to you have something to eat before we went out. We're also checking the boarders."

"Okay!" Willowpaw chirped, leaning down and beginning to eat her mouse. Longfur excused himself, nodding to both she-cats before heading off to the warriors den to sleep. Since he was Stripepaw's mentor, that meant he was on the night patrol as well, an exhausted from the long night. Brightface watched her newly appointed apprentice before perking up and watching as Nightpaw and Frostpaw bounded out of their dens and over to where Tigerlight and Lightningstar sat near the camp entrance. Birghtface remembers how the two seniors spoke about going to hunt. She found it a little odd how Frostpaw was going to learn to hunt on her first day instead of learning the land.

"Ready!" Willowpaw said, making Brightface direct her attention back to the apprentice. Birghtface purred happily before flicking the she-cats ear with her tail, the two walking towards the entrance. "So," Willowpaw asked, trotting alongside the white-and-ginger she-cat, "where are we going?"

"First stop is the Wet Land, that's where our boundary with RainClan is. Then we'll follow the border to RunningClan's boarder is, the Thin Trees. Then, we'll just see what happens. If we have time, maybe I'll show you were to catch the plumpest mice you've ever seen." Brightface purred with amusement as they wove through the forest, watching as Willowpaw's ears flicked this way and that.

"RainClan," Wilowpaw murmured, "Badfang says that practically live in mud!"

"That's just because their territory has a lot of holes in it. I was there once with Lightningstar as an apprentice. The holes are _filled_ with rain water, and that makes the ground all muddy."

"I wanna go and see!"

"Maybe when you're leader and you have important matters to attend to, you can," Brightface laughed, twitching her noise at the faint scent of RainClan cats. She narrowed her eyes, flicking her tail in front of Willowpaw to stop the she-cat. Willowpaw looked up to her mentor with wide eyes before scrunching her nose.

"What's that smell?" she asked, whiskers twitching.

"RainClan. Though, we still have a little ways before their boarder . . ." Brightface murmured, continuing on cautiously with a twitching nose and ears. willow paw kept close to her mentor, eyes wondering and tail flicking with nervousness. Brightface pushed past a large bush, stopping as she saw a flash of silver and gray. "Wait, here." She said, pushing her tail onto Willowpaw's shoulder.

Brightface disappeared into the bushes as Willowpaw sat down, tail flicking in anticipation. After a few moments, Brightface came back with two dead, half eaten mice in her mouth. Her tail lashed about, ears flat on her head. She dropped the morsels, pushing them around with her paw. Willowpaw looked at them with wide eyes, waiting to hear what her mentor would say.

"We will have to report this to Lightningstar when we return," Brightface sighed finally, pushing some dirt and leaves over the kills, "he will do what's best in this situation. In the mean time, let's continue on."

* * *

"And then Nightpaw jumped up so high, he was a black spot in the sky!" Frostpaw cheered, sitting up on her hind legs as if to prove her point. Willowpaw purred, paws tucked under her chest as Frostpaw talked about the hunting patrol she went on. In front of her sister sat a mouse, one that Frostpaw had caught herself. "And then the bird was the same size as him, I swear to StarClan. I've never seen a black bird so big!"

"That's wonderful, Frostpaw," Willowpaw giggled, tail flicking around with amusement. The two sat outside of the apprentices den, the moon beginning to form in the sky as a few stars twinkled in the darkening sky. Willowpaw yawned, exhausted from her first day of being an apprentice. She never realized how tiring a boarder patrol could be, but then again, she'd never been on one before.

"Willowpaw! Willowpaw! Is it true!" Petalpaw shrieked, bounding over with Harepaw hot on her paws.

"is what true?" The gray tabby asked, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"That you totally fought and beat the mouse-dung out of some RainClan warriors!" Harepaw cried, green eyes shinning in the night.

"You did _what_?"Frostpaw asked, slight jealousy in her eyes.

"No, no!" Willowpaw said, standing up frantically. "We were just out patrolling, Brightface was showing me the territory, and there were two RainClan cats who were hunting on our territory. She scared them off."

"Oh," Petalpaw said, her fur laying flat as the excitement wore off.

"Yeah," Frostpaw snickered, "_oh_. That's not anything big. What's big is this mouse I caught today. On my first try. Look!"

Harepaw and Petalpaw giggled, praising Frostpaw on her first catch before the three started talking about different hunting techniques. Willowpaw smiled gently at them, closing her eyes for a mere moment before she felt herself growing even more sleepy, her head beginning to tilt forward as sleep slowly creeped up on her. A tail tickled her nose though and she sneezed, blinking her eyes open to see Nightpaw purring in amusement at her.

"Long day?" he asked, orange eyes a little concerned.

"Probably not compared to what you do," Willowpaw sighed, blinking to stay awake for a little while longer.

"You should go sleep then," Nightpaw said, nudging her shoulder with his was he walked into the den. Willowpaw nodded, turning to follow him. Nightpaw was pawing at his own nest, trying to make it comfortable for himself. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Willowpaw moved to her own next, pausing for a moment at the feathers that lined it.

"Who did this?" Willowpaw thought out loud, poking at a black feather with one of her claws.

"Well, I know how tiring board patrol can be," Nightpaw said, laying in his own nest, "and RainClan isn't always the nicest . . . or the best smelling."

"Nothing happened between us and RainClan," Willowpaw groaned, dropping into her nest and curling her tail over her nose, "but the smelly part is true."

Nightpaw purred in amusement. Willowpaw thanked him gently before closing her eyes, the exhaustion of the day finally setting in. Tomorrow she was suppose to go on another boarder patrol with Brightface, only Harepaw and Beestripe would be joining them. Brightface said there was even a good chance that she'd teach Willowpaw how to hunt. Willowpaw purred at the thought of catching a plump mouse to repay Nightpaw, or even one for herself. Soon, though, the thought drifted away as she was lulled into a comfortable sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**StoneClan**

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Deputy: Tigerlight - skinny brown tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes (Apprentice: Harepaw)

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail (Apprentice: Petalpaw)

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Stripepaw)

Apprentices:

Harepaw - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalpaw - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Stripepaw - dark gray tabby tom

Frostpaw - pretty white she-cat

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eyes

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw


	3. Prophecy

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

**Prophecy**

Willopaw sat in the dense forest, ears and nose twitching to try and find any source of prey. She soon caught the scent of a mouse and bounded forward, keeping her tail parallel with the forest floor and being careful of her aw steps. She emerged from the forest and into a thin clearing, soft grass tickling her paw pads. From the bush she stood in, she could see the small, brown rodent picking away at the ground, searching for buried food. Willowpaw licked her muzzle before slowly stalking out of the brush, taking small, soft, deliberate steps. She crept up behind the prey and swayed a little, getting ready to jump and kill the creature.

A loud hiss came from the side and a white figure darted out, slashing the prey away and making Willowpaw yowl in surprise, jumping back. Suddenly, the temperature dropped, frost beginning to form in flecks on the grass before a steady snow began to fall. Wind whipped at her fur, sending shivers through Willowpaw's bones. The white figure merged into the snow, a blizzard becoming apparent as the snow flurried up. Piercing blue eyes stared at Willowpaw, the mouse turning into a small kit in the creatures jaws. Blood stained the snow around the cat and Willowpaw gasped in fright as a chilling voice came from the howling of the wind.

"As the frost settles, the clan will parish and blood of blood with be spilled."

"Willowpaw!"

A sharp jab to the she-cats side made her eyes flash open, a whimper of fright coming out of her as she scrambled back, moss flying from her nest as her claws dug across the fragile plant. Nightpaw and Frostpaw stood there with wide eyes, looking at the gray she-cat. Willowpaw let out a sigh of relief, her fur laying flat as she apologized for the outburst, going to put her nest back together.

"Geez, what was that about, fur ball?" Frostpaw giggled, flicking her sister's ear playfully.

"Nothing, just a dream," Wilowpaw chirped, shaking off the nightmare. Frostpaw rolled her eyes, going on about how Willowpaw was always a deep sleeper and her vivid dreams made both her and Darkflower think she'd become a medicine cat. Nightpaw laughed and said he'd never be able to see Willowpaw take on a duty like that, making Frostpaw just shrug. Willowpaw licked her pelt down, brushing out some of the moss that clung to her pelt.

"Well, Nightpaw and I are going on a hunting trip," Frostpaw said, flicking her sister's ear again, "I wish you could come along."

"Me too," Willowpaw sighed, imagining what it would belike to hunt with her sister and friend. They could have a contest, see who could catch the most prey, or the biggest prey. Willowpaw purred at the thought, smiling to them both. "Maybe we can sometime! Brightface and I are going on a boarder patrol anyways."

"Geez, you've been an apprentice for almost a quarter of a moon and you're still only doing boarder patrols?" Frostpaw said, twisting her face up.

"Yeah. We've done some hunting, but Brightface says it's important for a warrior to know their clan territory like the tip of their tail."

"I think it sounds _boring_. Don't you, Nightpaw?"

"Well," Nightpaw said, shrugging, "it is very important to know where the boarders are so you can tell if anyone has crossed it. Also, to know if there is a certain prey that is near the boarder. Also, it helps if you're traveling at night, or trying to give directions. So, I agree with Brightface."

"You sound like a senior warrior," Forstpaw giggled, batting at the tom's ear with her paw. Nightpaw purred warmly before the two said their goodbye's and bounded of to met up with their mentors. Willowpaw stretched out, yawning as she tried to fully wake up. She quickly groomed herself before trotted out of her den, stretching out some more and digging her claws into the soft dirt on the ground.

Brightface sat near the fresh-kill pile, sharing a black bird with Longfur, the two chatting idly about something. Lightningstar, Nightpaw, Tigerlight, Frostpaw, and Darkflower were making their way out of the camp, ready to go on a hunting patrol. Harepaw and Petalpaw were practicing some battle moves in the middle of the camp, their mentors sitting by and calmly talking as the two jumped and batted at each other. Stripepaw was walking out of the medicine cats den, a leaf with mouse bile on it sticking from between his teeth as be made his way over to the elders. Willowpaw was glad that she didn't clean the elders pelts so much.

"Willowpaw," a raw voice came from in front of her and Willowpaw turned to see Wormfur standing there, hunched over and blue, bulging eyes set on her, "do you mind joining me to find some herbs?"

"Oh, well, I was suppose to go on boarder patrol," Willowpaw blinked at the tom, glancing to her mentor, "but I can ask!"

"Thank you," Wormfur nodded to her, "my old bones can't take walking around a lot anymore, and you're the only cat with any sense about the herbs."

Willowpaw purred in amusement before bounding off to ask Brightface if she could go herb hunting. With a nod of approval, Willowpaw and Wormfur left the camp, entering the forest. Willowpaw sighed, shaking her pelt off before trotting off, Wormfur in front of her, flicking his naked tail.

"How's your apprenticeship coming along?" he asked, humming as he sniffed the air.

"Great! I know the territory like the tip of my tail." Willowpaw said happily, moving to walk next to him. Wormfur purred happily for her, stopping to lean down and sniff some leaves that stuck out from the roots of an oak tree. "Is that ...," Willowpaw said, leaning down, "a blackberry bush?"

"The sapling of one," Wormfur murmured, digging at the the dirt by it for a moment before walking along, "do you know what they're used for?"

"The leaves are for bee stings, right?" Willowpaw flicked her ear, tilting her head in question. Wormfur nodded, smiling gently. Willowpaw purred greatly, tail lashing happily. "I remember because Harepaw got attacked by bees when trying to get honey for Petalpaw. He was complaining for moons about it."

"It was his own fault," Wormfur wheezed, "Beestripe told him not to climb the tree."

"You think he'd listen to her," Willowpaw giggled, "her name has the insect in it."

Wormfur coughed out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement before stopping. He sniffed around and then flicked Willowpaw's ear. "What do you smell?"

Willowpaw tilted her nose up, opening her mouth to inhale the scents around her. Wet leaves, dirt, and prey wafted in, but there was the smell of a bitter plant from near by. The scent was familiar, something she use to smell Darkflower eating in the nursery when her and Frostpaw were kits.

"Borage!" She shouted, orange eyes wide as she looked to Wormfur, smiling with with pride for recognizing the herb. Wormfur nodded before trotting ahead of her a few moment before bending down and biting off some leaves form a small plant, setting them down to wrap them in a blade of grass.

"Sometimes," he mumbled, claw shredding the grass blades, "I wonder why you didn't become my apprentice."

"Why?"

"You were so interested in herbs when you were a kit," Wormfur sighed, "and I'm growing old. StarClans not giving me advice for just the Clan, but advice for me to find a new medicine cat. My days are numbered."

"I'm sure there will be someone who's interested," Willowpaw said, trotting up next to the tom and running her tail along his side with a purr, "besides, I wanted just wanted to know some herbs so I can use them if I needed them."

"What a smart kit," Wormfur chuckled, nodding to the bundle of herbs for her to pick up. Willowpaw puffed her chest out, grumbling about how she wasn't a kit anymore before gripping the bundle between her teeth carefully. Wormfur purred in amusement as the two made their way back to camp. Inside, Stripepaw and Petalpaw were now sharing tongues as Harepaw dragged a big squirrel over for the three of them to share. Brightface trotted out from the dirt place, flagging Willowpaw over with a flick of her tail.

"Go to your mentor," Wormfur said, taking the herbs from her before nodding his thanks, trotting off to his den. Willowpaw trotted over to her mentor who smiled.

"Did you have fun with Wormfur?"

"I guess," Willowpaw shrugged, trotting next to the ginger-and-white she-cat as they walked to the camp entrance to go on their border patrol, "we gathered some more borage leaves and found a new blackberry bush."

"You sound like a medicine cat apprentice," the young warrior purred, flicking the she-cat ear with her tail. Willowpaw laughed along as the two she-cat trotted in the direction of the RunningClan boarder. "By the way," Brightface hummed, jumping over a log, "you're going to be joining me to the Gathering on full moon."

"Really!" Willowpaw said, orange eyes growing wide with excitement. Brightface nodded and Willowpaw let out a loud purr of happiness. She skipped ahead of her mentor, tail flicking happily as she hummed to herself. Brightface chuckled, trying to keep up with her apprentice. Willowpaw stopped soon, though, her mouth falling open as she scented the air. "Do you smell that, Brightface?"

"Smell what?" Brightface asked, scenting the air as well. Her eyes slanted and she growled lowly, "Not only is RainClan stealing our prey, but RunningClan as well?"

"None of that now," a soft voice came from the bushes next to them and Brightface torn wed, furs bristling as a ginger she-cat emerged from the bushes, followed by a small tabby she-cat and a grumbling dark gray tom. Brightface blinked in surprise before bowing her head to the she-cat.

"Robinwing," she said, looking to the other two cats before retuning her gaze to the ginger she-cat, "what brings the RunningClan deputy onto StoneClan territory?"

"I couldn't help but to over hear what you said about RainClan," Robinwing said, glancing to Willowpaw for a moment, "and we have been having the same troubles."

"Those fish-breath cats are stealing our prey as well," the dray gray tom growled, tail lashing angrily. Robinwing flicked her tail at the tom, narrowing her amber eyes a him. He mumbled an apology before Robinwing turned back to the young warrior. "Would you mind escorting us to see Lightningstar to discuss this matter? You and your apprentice, I mean. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you," Brightface purred before flicking her tail, "come along this way. Lightningstar is training with his apprentice. They're not far from here and Tigerlight is with him."

"Excellent," Robinwing stepped forward, falling into pattern with the she-cat, the tom behind the two. Willowpaw walked along the young she-cat, an apprentice.

"I'm Longpaw," the tabby said, smiling wide, "what's your name?"

"Willowpaw."

"Willowpaw," Longpaw tilted her head, testing out the name, "thats a pretty name!"

"Thank you," Willowpaw purred, ears twitching in embarrassment.

"How long have you been an apprentice?" Longpaw asked, before answering for herself. "I've been training for four moons. Soon I'll have my first assessment! Ravenpelt, my mentor and the grumpy tom here, says that I'm the best apprentice he' ever had!"

"I said," Ravenpelt grumbled over his shoulder, "that your the best apprentice that's ever got on my _nerves_."

"Same thing," Longpaw said, flicking her tail as if she were batting the statement away.

"I've only been an apprentice for a few suns," Willowpaw purred, amused by the she-cat. "So far I've only learned some herbs and the boarders, along with how to catch a mouse!"

"Herbs, huh?" Longpaw hummed, tilting her head. Willowpaw nodded and before Longpaw could continue, there was a yowl and a cat came barollwing from the bushes, slamming into the tabby she-cat. Longpaw yelped, startled as the white form clawed her ear. Ravenpelt hissed, moving to help his apprentice, but Longpaw kicked the she-cat off, throwing her a few tail-lengths away.

"Frostpaw!" Brightface exclaimed, bounding over to the she-cat and helping her up.

"RunningClan! I knew I could smell them!"

"Is this how you train your apprentices?" Ravenpelt hissed, helping his own apprentice up. Willowpaw looked to Longpaw's ear, mumbling about how Wormfur could help before Lighitngstar came out from the bushes, Tigerlight right behind him.

"Frostpaw, what did you do?" Tigerlight growled, scolding his apprentice and ushering her behind his tail. She slugged over, mumbling an apology before Lightingstar nodded to the three RuninngClan cats.

"My sincere apologize for her behavior," he sai lowly, glaring to Frostpaw, "she was newly appointed as an apprentice and is eager as ever."

"It's just a nick," Longpaw grumbled, pressing her paw to the wound, wincing slightly.

"That was a nice kick though, Longpaw," Robinwing purred, "you didn't even scratch her. You knew that she probably wasn't aware of our intentions for being on her territory."

"We'll praise her later," Ravenpelt sighed, flicking his tail impatiently, "we came to speak to you about RainClan."

"Yes, of course. First, Nightpaw?" Lighingstar called out, the black tom emerging from the bushes behind him. Lightningstar nodded to him, "Take Longpaw, Frostpaw, and Willowpaw back to camp. Make sure Wormfur helps Longpaw with her ear."

"Yes Lightningstar," Nightpaw nodded, flicking his tail to tell the others to follow him. He nodded to Longpaw with a sheepish smile before trotting off. Willowpaw followed him, glancing at Frostpaw to see her lagging behind. Longpaw was mumbling curses under her breath as her ear continued to bleed. They made it to camp quickly, Nightpaw guiding Longpaw over to Wormfur's den. Willowpaw looked to Frostpaw who sighed, walking over to the apprentices den and laying down.

"I'm never going to be a warrior," she moaned, covering her eyes with her paws.

"Don't say that," Willowpaw hushed her sister, laying her tail across the she-cat back, "you didn't know. That was brave, to attack your enemy head on without hesitation! Tigerlight has to take that into consideration."

"I made a fool of myself in front of Nightpaw too," Frostpaw groaned, turning over and flopping onto her back, peering up to her sister with blue eyes. Willowpaw forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Oh, Willowpaw, he's going to think I'm mouse-brained!"

"That's because you are, Snorekit," she giggled, poking her sister's side.

"Don't do that," the she-cat hissed, batting her sister's paw away and jumping up, fur bristling. Willowpaw shrunk back as Frostpaw bared her teeth at Willowpaw. "Why don't you go on a boarder patrol or something. Just go away."

"Frostpaw, I was just joking-"

"Willowpaw!" Brightface's voice came from the entrance of the camp and Willowpaw turned to see her mentor trotting over with Ravenpelt. Frostpaw grumbled that she was going to go rest, and Willowpaw wished her a good rest before meeting her mentor and the RunningClan warrior in the center of camp. "Is Longpaw still with Wormfur?"

"Yes, Nightpaw took her in there. That's where I saw them last."

"Thank you," Brightface purred before telling the apprentice she could grab something to eat. The two warriors went off to the medicine cats den and Willowpaw walked to the fresh-kill pile, nudging it around before pulling out a vole. She sat herself down, taking a small bite before beginning to poke at it. Nightpaw emerged from Wormfur's den and walked over to the young cat, frowning when he saw he distant and sad look.

"Is something wrong, Willowpaw?" He asked, sitting down across from her.

"No, just Frostpaw is all," Willowpaw mumbled, giving him a soft smile, "she was a little nervous that she made herself look like a fool in front of you."

"Oh," night paw blinked and then flicked his tail to her vole, "mind sharing?"

"No," Willowpaw shook her head, pushing the vole forward, "I'm not very hungry anyways."

"Man, she really chewed you out, huh?"

"I've just never seen her yell like that," Willowpaw puffed, resting her chin on her paws, "something's up with her is all."

"She has been a little tense," Nightpaw said around his mouthful, lashing his tail around as he thought about the white she-cat attitude over the past suns. Willowpaw nodded, eyes lazily scanning the camp. Brightface was standing outside of Wormfur's den now, chatting idly with Ravenpelt as they waited for Longpaw. Harepaw and Beestripe were preparing to leave for a RainClan boarder patrol with Feverhead, the ragged tom trotting over from talking to his mate, Grasshine, who had been looking towards the nursery with steady eyes. Petalpaw and Stripepaw had moved to the elders den, cleaning out the nests and replacing them. Darkflower was sitting outside of the warriors den, speaking with Ringtail, a senior warrior and Nightpaw's father.

"Where did Lightningstar, Robinwing, and Tigerlight go?" Willowpaw asked, looking to Nightpaw who just shrugged.

"My guess is Tigerlight and Lightningstar walked her back to the boarder and a patrol will bring Longpaw and Ravenpelt back once she's fixed up," Nightpaw nudged the rest of the vole to Willowpaw, "or at least, that's what I would do if I were leader."

"Geez, Frostpaw was right earlier," Willowpaw chuckled, sniffing at the vole, "you really _do_ sound like a senior warrior."

"Says the kit." Nightpaw chuckled, his orange eyes warm as he looked at her.

"Why is everyone calling me that today," Willowpaw mumbled before devouring her vole. Nightpaw laughed, turning his head to watch his brother, Stripepaw, walk out of the elders den with a mouthful of moss. Petalpaw called out to him to find some more clean moss and he flicked his ear in acknowledgement.

"I think Petalpaw and Harepaw are going to get their warrior names soon," Nightpaw sighed, ears flicking, "they've been apprentices for almost seven moons."

"Geez," Willowpaw said, watching as Petalpaw chatted with a white she-cat, the elder Losteye, "thats pretty long."

"Mhmm," Nightpaw hummed before yawning. He stood up, shaking his pelt out. "I think I'm going to go in for a nap. You wanna come?"

"No, Brightface may want me," Willowpaw said, finishing the last of the vole, "can you make sure Frostpaw's okay though?"

"Sure thing," Nightpaw flicked Willowpaw's tail before walking over to the apprentice's den. Willowpaw stood up, stretching and trotted over to where her mentor sat with Ravenpelt. The older warrior nodded to her, eyes shinning.

"Quiet the little apprentice you've got here, Brightface," the tom chuckled, "she didn't even flinch when we popped out of the bushes earlier."

"Willowpaw's a good apprentice," Brightface purred, "but then again, she's the first I've had so I can't compare her to any other."

"That's a good thing, right?" Willowpaw asked, tilting her head, making the two older cats laugh. Longpaw then emerged from the den, leaves and cobwebs plastered to her ear. She twitched it a few times before Wormfur growled at her to stop or else it's open up again. The tabby rolled her eyes but followed the medicine cat's words.

"Lightningstar said for us to bring them back," Brightface said, standing up, "when we're done, we can go hunting and then you're free to do whatever you want."

"Alright," Willowpaw nodded, the group heading out of the camp. Willowpaw glance to Longpaw who was still flicking her ear every once in a while. "Does your ear hurt much?"

"Nah, it's just annoying with these cobwebs on it," Longpaw said, glancing up to the ear, "but I'll have a cool story to tell Sootpaw! He's the other apprentice of RunningClan. We're the only two at the moment, but Blackwing's kits are close to being apprentices, then there will be five of us. Yep! Sootpaw's suppose to be a warrior in a few suns, though, so I'll be on my own for a little while I think. But I'm fine with that, I like being alone! Once those new apprentices come though, they need to know who's in charge because I'm not taking any fox-dung from those kits!"

Willowpaw laughed at the talkative she-cat, listening to her go on about how Sootpaw was her best friend, even though he was her polar opposite, always quiet and shy and never getting in trouble. She was sure that he could be one of their leaders in the future, if he just got out of his little kitten-fright stage. Soon, though, the four of them reached the boarder and said their good-byes.

"Longpaw sure is talkative," Brightface purred as they made their way back to camp a while later, the fur of the three mice she caught making her mumbled the words. Willowpaw nodded, carrying her own kill, a black bird. After dropping their prey off in the fresh-kill pile, Brightface wished Willowpaw a good night, the sun already tinting the sky orange as it sank. Her mentor walked off with Longfur, the two leaving camp to go on a boarder patrol. Willowpaw returned to her den. Nightpaw was curled up in his nest, sleeping soundly, and Frostpaw was next to him, tail curled over her nose. Harepaw lay spiraled out in his nest, snoring loudly. Willowpaw purred at the site of her fellow clan mates before curling into her own nest for a long nights rest.

* * *

**StoneClan**

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Deputy: Tigerlight - skinny brown tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes (Apprentice: Harepaw)

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail (Apprentice: Petalpaw)

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Stripepaw)

Apprentices:

Harepaw - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalpaw - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Stripepaw - dark gray tabby tom

Frostpaw - pretty white she-cat

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eyes

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw


	4. Gathering

**Summary**: As Willowkit grows up, a frightening prophecy follows her that only grows worse with each passing moon.

* * *

**Gathering**

Sunlight broke through the den entrance, shinning on Willowpaw's face. She groaned as the light woke her, flinching as she opened her eyes. She stood, shaking her pelt out and stretching, letting out a large yawn as she looked around. Frostpaw and Stripepaw were still curled in their nest, Petalpaw, Harepaw, and Nightpaw gone. Willowpaw stepped around her Clanmates and out into the camp, blinking the sleep away.

"Grassshine, it's _fine_," A wine came from the side and Willowpaw looked to see Harepaw sitting in front of the nursery, Grassshine, his mother, cleaning his head. Petalpaw sat next to him, purring in amusement.

"Their warrior ceremony is going to be soon," Nightpaw said from next to Willowpaw, making her jump. She looked to him and he had a robin at his paws, eyes warm. "Wanna share?"

"Sure," Willowpaw purred, the two walking to the fresh-kill pile where Longfur and Brightface were sharing tongues. Willowpaw greeted the two young warriors before her and Nightpaw sat down and began eating.

"Are you excited for the Gathering tonight?" Nightpaw asked, flicking his ear as a fly buzzed around it.

"Yeah," Willowpaw hummed, "I can't wait to see Longpaw again."

"Yeah, she was something else," Nightpaw chuckled, "when I was with her in Wormfur's den, all she was talking about was how her ear was nothing compared to the gash she gave some RainClan cat. She has a little more learning to do before she becomes a warrior, though."

"Nightpaw, you're two moons away from becoming a warrior," Willowpaw grumbled, "so stop sounding like one."

Nightpaw let out a laugh, happiness sparkling in his eyes. Bightface and Longfur both chuckled, listening to the apprentices talk. Willowpaw turned as she saw movement at the apprentice den, Frostpaw walking out, her white pelt shinning in the sunlight. Her blue eyes scanned the camp and stopped of Willowpaw and Nightpaw. Willowpaw waved her tail to her sister happily, but the she-cat narrowed her eyes before hurrying over.

"Willowpaw," Frostpaw nodded to her and grabbed a mouse before settling down next to Nightpaw, "Nightpaw, how are you doing?"

"Great," Nightpaw purred, "I'm excited for Harepaw and Petalpaw's ceremonies today. They worked hard."

"Yesterday, while hunting," Frostpaw said, poking at her mouse with a claw, "Petalpaw _totally_ missed a mouse that was right under he nose. It was embarrassing. Luckily, I was there and I caught it. You should have seen the look on her face."

"Well, everyone has bad luck," Willowpaw said, "I mean, I remember when you missed that squirrel."

"I was talking to Nightpaw, Willowpaw, not you." Frostpaw hissed, tossing her mouse back into the pile before standing and stretching. Willowpaw flinched back slightly, looking down to the robin between her and Nightpaw. "Nightpaw, let's go see Harepaw and Petalpaw."

"Sure," Nightpaw said, standing and flicking Willowpaw's ear with his tail, "I'll see you later, Willowpaw. We can sit together at the Gathering if you want."

"Sure thing," the dark gray tabby she-cat purred, watching as the two apprentice trotted off. She leaned down and finished the rest of the robin right before Lightningstar yowled for a Clan meeting. Willowpaw stood and stretch, licking her jaws clean before trotting over to the willow tree, sitting below it. Lightningstar sat in the branches, looking as powerful as ever.

"We call upon our warrior ancestors today," Lightningstar said, looking down at the Petalpaw and Harepaw, who sat at the roots of the trees, "to look down upon these apprentices who have trained hard to become warriors of StoneClan. Petalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the she-cat nodded, eyes shining.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Petalpaw, from this moment you will be known as Petalspots. StarClan honors your energy and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan."

Petalspots bowed her head to the leader before stepping back, Harepaw now coming forward.

"Harepaw," Lighningstar said, eyes narrowing as the sun shone brightly, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Harepaw, from this moment you will be known as Hareleap. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan."

"Petalspots! Hareleap!" The clan chanted, Willowpaw smiling wide for her friends. The new warriors bowed their head to their Clan, both of their eyes glowing with pride.

"Remember," Lightningstar said, "both of you are to hold vigil tonight while guarding the camp. Also, Grassshine has informed be that she will be moving to the nursery with Feverhead's kits. Tonight, for the Gathering, I will be bringing Beestripe, Ringtail, Darkflower, Brightface, Nightpaw, Frostpaw, and Willowpaw. This Clan meeting is now over."

"Congratulations," Willowpaw purred as she walked over to the new warrior, licking both of their ears. The brother and sister purred in thanks before turning and trotting off towards the camp entrance. Willowpaw turned to see Brightface laying her tail on her back.

"Come along," Brightface purred, "we're going to do some battle training."

* * *

Willowpaw stood anxiously at the camp entrance. Brightface stood next to her, chatting with Ringtail. Nightpaw and Frostpaw trotted over from the fresh-kill pile. Willowpaw purred happily to them both before Lightningstar nodded from the front of the group, turning and leaving the camp with Tigerlight close behind him. Frostpaw quickened her pace to walk with her mentor, leaving Nightpaw and Willowpaw behind.

"He was battle training?" Nightpaw asked the younger she-cat as they walked into the forest.

"Great," she purred, "Brightface taught me some cool moves. I even held Stripepaw down for a few seconds."

Nightpaw laughed, tail flicking in amusement. "That's great."

"Yep! How was hunting?"

"Good, I caught a few mice. Frostpaw couldn't get anything, though," Nightpaw said, flicking his ears, "I think something's wrong with her."

"Yeah, she's been different," Willowpaw murmured, "and not a good different."

Nightpaw nodded and the two went silent as they walked through the forest. Willowpaw had always heard of the Big Rock, where the Gathering's would take place, but she'd never been able to picture it. She knew, though, that she'd eventually get a chance to see the Gathering spot. Anticipation prickled in her pelt and her ears twitched. She was eager to arrive, but at the same time, scared to see all the cats. She caught the scent of RunningClan as they reached the end of the border. RainClan's scent was weak, and filled with sickness. Willowpaw wrinkled her nose at the smell, but stepped over the boarder anyways.

In front of the group were tall, thick bushes. Willowpaw swallowed thickly as they pushed through the bushes and emerged on the other side. RunningClan cats were already there, their leader perched up high on a giant pile of rocks in the center of the sandy clearing. There was one rock that was larger then the other, pushing up high in the air. Willowpaw now understood where the name came from. At the base of the rocks sat Robinwing, RunningClan's deputy.

"Willowpaw! Nightpaw!" A loud, cheerful voice called and Longpaw jumped out from the mass of cats and over to the StoneClan apprentice. Willowpaw purred in amusement, nudging the she-cat gently. A gray tom followed her, mumbling apologies under his breath as he nudged past cats. Longpaw purred happily leaning into the tom when he arrived. "This is Sootpaw, sorry, Soot_fur. _I told you about him!"

"Hello," the tom said, nodding to them both, blue eyes illuminated by the moonlight.

"I'm Nightpaw," the black tom purred, "and this is Willowpaw."

"Nightpaw," a voice called from the entrance and the small group turned to see a white tom walking over as RainClan entered the area. The cats looked thin and tired, their leader, a silver she-cat, looked as if she were about to fall over. Concern flashed over Nightpaw's eyes as he saw the white tom.

"Tallpaw, you look sick," Nightpaw said, nodding to the tom.

"It's Tallear now," the tom purred, "and yes, I have a little something. But nothing to worry about. There's been hard times in RainClan, the prey is scarce. But, Waterstar will explain that."

"The Gathering will begin," a yowl came from the Big Rock and the cats turned to see Lightningstar standing tall on it. He looekd over the cats, orange pelt bright against the night stained forest. "StoneClan is well. We have two new apprentices, Frostpaw and Willowpaw, along with two new warriors, Petalspots and Harespring," he paused as the names were chanted. Willowpaw felt her pelt heat up as Nightpaw cheered and nudged her with his shoulder, gving her a warm smile. "Grassshine is expecting Feverhead's kits. Prey is running well."

The leader sat back down and Willowpaw wondered why he didn't mention RainClan's scent on their territory. It seemed like Nightpaw was wondering the same thing, because he stole a glance to Tallear before looking back to the leader, confusion in his eyes. The RunningClan leader then stood, a pale brown tabby tom. Willowpaw heard Nightpaw whisper the leader's name, Birdstar, in her ear.

"Pre is running well," the leader said, his face old and voice thick, "we have a new warrior as well, Sootfur. Also, three new apprentice. Smallpaw, who is training as our future medicine cat, Birchpaw, and Duskpaw. Spiderfang has given birth to two kits, Quailkit and Dustkit."

He also sat back down, not mentioning the stealing of prey from RainClan. Willowpaw felt tensions raise as Waterstar stood up on shaky legs, glaring at the two leader before looking down at the cats.

"RainClan has a new warrior, Tallear, and a new apprentice, Onepaw. Ashwhisker is expecting Cloudfoot's kits. Prey is scarce, though, and it seems as if the fish in the stream have been poisoned. Illness is spreading quickly and we've already lost one of our elders, Wishpelt. Tonight, I'm asking if RunningClan and StoneClan would give us some land for hunting."

"That's crazy!" A yowl came from below the rocks and Willowpaw looked around the cats to see Frostpaw standing, pelt ruffled. Tigerlight hissed at his apprentice to sit and she spat at him before doing so, tail lashing. Lightningstar narrowed his eyes at the apprentice before looking to Waterstar.

"I will consider this and speak with my Clan," he said, nodding to the leader, "and I will come tomorrow before nightfall with our choice."

"Thank you," Waterstar said, nodding to the tom, "and you, Birdstar?"

"With new kits, we cannot and will not risk our prey for your Clan," the older tom said, a low growl following his words. RainClan cats hissed at his words, a few RunningClan cats growling in response. Willowpaw's eyes widened, fearing that a battle would strike out, but Lightningstar let out a yowl, his tail flicking up to the sky where clouds were beginning to drift over the moon.

"This Gathering is over," the orange leader said gruffly, "StoneClan, we're leaving."

* * *

Willowpaw stood outside of the elders den, moss in her jaws as she waited for Frostpaw. As punishment for speaking out, Frostpaw was to clean the elders nests and check them for five suns. The white she-cat had begged her sister to help, and hoping that Frostpaw would change her attitude towards Willowpaw, Willowpaw decided to help. At the moment, Frostpaw was suppose to be getting moss from Wormfur's den, but instead, she was sitting at the fresh-kill pile, chatting with Nightpaw.

"Willowpaw," a gruff voice came from inside the den and the apprentice turned to wee Badfang, the oldest elder, looking at her with his piercing green eyes. Willowpaw walked in, setting the moss down and smiling to him. "Do you mind helping me to Wormfur's? My bone have been aching and I need some of those plants of his."

"Sure thing, Badfang," Willowpaw walked over, giving the older tom her shoulder. He stood, bones cracking as he did so, and leaned on the younger she-cat. They slowly made their way out of the den. Willowpaw glanced to Frostpaw who was now sitting down and eating with Nightpaw. A pang of irritation went through her, but Willowpaw ignored it. Tigerlight would more then likely see his apprentice acting out, then who know's what'll happen.

"Isn't Frostpaw suppose to be cleaning the dens too?" Badfang asked, also looking over to the she-cat.

"Yes, it's her punishment," Willowpaw sighed, "but it's fine, I don't need any help."

"It's kind of you to help your sister, Willowpaw," Badfang said, "but if you take over her duties, then she'll never learn from her mistakes."

"Well, the dens have to be cleaned," Willowpaw mumbled and Badfang let out a rough purr of amusment. They made it to Wormfur's den, the old tom sorting herbs. Her peered up and blinked before helping Badfang in.

"Are those joints and bones of your failing you again, old man?" Wormfur joked, the elder smiling to the medicine cat.

"Very funny," Badfang laughed, "we both know you're older then me."

"Keep it for the stories you tell kits," Wormfur chuckled, nodding to Willowpaw to tell her she could go. "I'll get those herbs for you."

Willowpaw went back to the elders den, working around Losteye, who was asleep soundly, and made a new nest for Badfang. She double checked to make sure the moss was dry and then peeked her head out of the den, looking towards the fresh-kill pile. Nightpaw and Frostpaw were sharing a black bird, feather plucked and sitting off to the side. The apprentice trotted over, saying hello to the two and dipped her head down to pick the feathers up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Frostpaw asked, narrowing her eyes to Willowpaw.

"I," Willowpaw stuttered, eyes wide, "I'm getting them for Badfang's nest. He hasn't been feeling well so I thought-"

"Thought wrong," Frostpaw snorted, wrapping her tail around the feathers, "I'm using them for my nest."

"But Badfang's an elder and-"

"And he's going to die soon anyways," Frostpaw said, rolling her eyes. Willowpaw flinched back, disbelief in her eyes. Nightpaw looked at Frostpaw with wide eyes and then narrowed them, standing. Frostpaw looked up at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong, Nightpaw?"

"You're what's wrong," the tom snarled, "Willowpaw wants those feathers to help our elders, the cats we can thank for protecting us for so long. You're being selfish. Not only that, but you've changed into tom icy cat that I and your sister frankly don't want to be around. Change your attitude, Frostpaw. If you haven't noticed, Willowpaw is doing _your_ duties, which you were given as punishment. You should be thankful that she helped you in the first place."

Willowpaw looked at the black tom with wide eyes, unsure how to feel. Frostpaw's ears went back flat in embarrassment and fright. Nightpaw's tail lashed and he looked to Willowpaw.

"Come on," he grumbled, leaning down, and picked up the feather, starting to the elders den. Willowpaw looked between him and his torn up sister before following him to the den to finish the job she started.

* * *

**StoneClan**

Leader: Lightningstar - brilliant orange tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Deputy: Tigerlight - skinny brown tabby tom with orange eyes (Apprentice: Frostpaw)

Medicine Cat: Wormfur - old, naked tom with pale, blue eyes

Warriors:

Beestripe - light gray she-cat with black stripes and orange eyes

Ringtail - dark gray tom with stripped tail

Darkflower - pretty gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Feverhead - ragged brown tom with blue eyes

Brightface - white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Willowpaw)

Longfur - thick furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Stripepaw)

Hareleap - pale brown tom with green eyes

Petalspots - gray-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Nightpaw - handsome black tom with orange eyes

Stripepaw - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Frostpaw - pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Queens:

Grassshine - pretty pale brown she-cat with light eyes (Expecting Feverhead's kits)

Elders:

Losteye - white she-cat with one blind eye

Badfang - black tom with a crooked jaw

**RainClan**

Leader: Waterstar - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Silverfur - silver tom

Medicine Cat: Quailfeather - pale tabby tom with orange eyes

Warriors:

Sandleg - ginger she-cat with darker legs (Apprentice: Skypaw)

Fishtail - gray tom with stubby tail

Rosepool - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Stoneclaw - big, gray tabby tom (Apprentice: Onepaw)

Cloudfoot - white tom with big paws

Dawnstripe - pale brown tabby she-cat

Tallear - white tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Skypaw - silver tabby she-cat

Onepaw - pale tabby she-cat

Queens:

Ashwhisker - gray she-cat (Expecting Cloudfoot's kits)

Elders:

Scarnose - black tom with scared nose

**RunningClan**

Leader: Birdstar - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Robinwing - ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Softpool - pretty cream she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Smallpaw)

Warriors:

Ravenpelt - dark gray tom (Apprentice: Longpaw)

Redfoot - white tom with red paws

Poppyheart - brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Duskpaw)

Windfur - white tom with blue eyes

Speckleface - brown, speckled tom

Squirrelstripe - ginger tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Birchpaw)

Blackwing - black she-cat with green eyes

Sootpelt - gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Longpaw - long legged tabby she-cat

Smallpaw - white tom

Birchpaw - brown tabby tom

Duskpaw - black she-cat

Queens:

Spiderfang - brown she-cat (Kits: Quailkit - dappled brown she-cat, Dustkit - brown tom)

Elders:

Coldheart - gray tabby tom

Dewwhisker - cream she-cat


End file.
